


I'll try anything once

by Kaylin881



Series: Glowfic Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Silmaril (Glowfic)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F, PWP without Porn, Prompt Fill, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylin881/pseuds/Kaylin881
Summary: It is not usually relevant that Loki is taller than most of her female alts. But then, she isn’t usually kissing one.Loki will try anything once, for a value of "anything" that means once per girl. It was inevitable that, eventually, she'd get around to "trying" her lesbian alt. (Prompted by...pretty much everyone, really, but mostly thefakestseebs and Lielac.)





	I'll try anything once

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if they're wildly out of character. I tried.

It is not usually relevant that Loki is taller than most of her female alts. But then, she isn’t usually kissing one. Her mind, never one to shut up when there are observations to be made, is busily cataloguing the differences between this and kissing a male alt, an activity for which she has more data points courtesy of Cam.

Based on the evidence acquired so far, she thinks the experience is, overall, more like kissing Cam than it is like kissing girls who aren’t her alts.

Gem, as usual, has clearly been thinking along the same lines. “You kiss differently to Joy,” she tells Loki the next time they break for air.

“So do you,” Loki replies, amused. Joy, Gem’s wife, is inexperienced in a way that Loki found sweet rather than frustrating when they borrowed each other a few weeks ago. Both Gem and Loki are more confident, more sure of both what they’re doing and how the other will respond. They are, after all, essentially the same person in all the ways that count.

“We should find out what else is different.”

It doesn’t matter which of them said that line out loud; they were both thinking it.

***

“I’d say ‘we should do that again sometime’,” Loki says, much later. “But.” She doesn’t need to finish the sentence; Gem is well aware of the quirks of Loki’s sexuality.

“But,” Gem agrees. “Some of the best things only happen once.”


End file.
